


Pink is Dangerous

by ivegottogay



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, I dont really know how to do these tags, I'm new here, Kim's a bi mess, Trini's a gay mess, and the boys just wanna help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegottogay/pseuds/ivegottogay
Summary: “Real mature Kim," Trini rolls her eyes. "Can’t believe I have an 11 year old for a girlfriend.”“Oh shut up, you love my drawings.”“You just drew a dick, Kim. A dick. Explain how my gay ass would love that.”orThese two are so gay for each other and it's ridiculous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is suppose to be a one shit fic but I had a sudden burst of motivation halfway into it and now I'm making more chapters. Don't know how many though. Also, English is not my native language so bear with me here.
> 
> You might find some typo here and there cause i'm a lazy shit when it comes to editing.

Kimberly Hart is dangerous. Trini knew from the very beginning. She saw the girl wearing pink tank tops and leather jackets and she _knew_ that the girl spells trouble for everyone. When she found out Kimberly was part of the cheerleading team and hangs out with Amanda fucking Clarke, it was the confirmation that she needed.

She had heard of all the things Kimberly did with her group of friends and she was disgusted. Why? because that shit was merciless and down right bitchy and petty. She learned in the first few weeks of her being in the same school as them that outsiders like her weren’t just a fly on the wall.

They don’t blend seamlessly in their surroundings like other schools that she enrolled in. Here in Angel Grove, if you act weird, you are weird. And weird here is synonymous with prey. Just to her luck, sticking by yourself was weird in their books.

It all started in bio class, the _only_ class that she shared with Kimberly and the _only_ class she dreaded more than the others. Coincidentally, it was the _only_ class Kimberly had that she didn’t have anyone in the cheerleading team with her, or any of the jocks to flirt with her. At least that was less trouble, right? Wrong. Dead. Fucking. _Wrong_.

Because of course Kimberly fucking Hart doesn’t need any friends to cause trouble. She was a living, breathing, and walking hurricane of Nope. And Trini was very _very_ aware of it.

So yeah, Bio, right? Well you see Trini was a dedicated student. She had dreams that she wanted to fulfil, normal, right? Just a normal student that wanted to complete her seat work so she could leave and hopefully avoid this walking hurricane like the plague.

Thing is, the Universe was notoriously known for fucking with her life, so of course her plans didn’t work out well for her in the end.

And by that she means Kimberly Hart.

Kimberly Hart asking her one fucking question.

Kimberly sat next to her in this particular class, the reason she didn’t know. Also for the whole class Kimberly seemed to be more fidgety than normal. Stealing glances from her direction every now and then, and if she hadn’t known better she would’ve assumed the girl was actually stealing glances from _her_ (which was highly unlikely).

“Hey," She whispered, her body leaning ever so slightly to Trini's, "do you know the answer to number 5?” And of course Kimberly was the type of student to ask for the answer instead of asking for help on the subject, typical.

Trini pondered the idea of actually answering, or just completely ignoring her like she had been for the whole school year. She decided on the latter, but the intese stare that the girl gave her didn’t give her much of a choice. “Yes.”

“That’s great!—“

“I’m not telling just cause you asked.” Trini didn’t give give her much of a chance to say anything more and just cut her off, straight up cutting the conversation to an end like the fucking savage that she is. And she did all of this without having to look at Kimberly, keeping her eyes focused on her work.

“Why don’t you ask that guy next to you? You’re not getting anything out of me.”

“I don’t know if he knows more than you do,” Trini swears she heard Kim giggle, and it almost sounds heavenly if she wasn’t asking for an answer to a question to a seat work not just a minute ago. “Well why don’t you find out?” This time, Trini turned to look at the girl and pull of a sarcastic smirk.

She swears she saw something flash on Kimberly’s chocolate brown eyes. An emotion she doesn’t know, something she doesn’t recognise, and something she doesn’t have enough fucks to even contemplate about.

She saw Kimberly freeze for a bit, her gaze unmoving from Trini’s own eyes, and her mouth slightly agape. Was she ogling? definitely not. Trini is definitely not bothered by Kimberly’s intense gaze, nope, definitely not.

Okay maybe she is, so what? anyone could stare at her and it would bother her, Kimberly wasn’t any special.

When Kimberly finally seemed to snap out of whatever spell she was in, it took her a few more seconds to find her bearings, the answer to question number 5 completely out of her mind.

“I’m Kimberly by the way,” she introduced herself with a smile.

“Yep, I know,” Trini replied with curt nod, shifting her focus back on her work and kept it there.

“What’s your name? You seem nice, Are you new? I haven't seen your face last year.”

Okay, maybe Trini was blending in more than she thought she was, which was a good thing.

“One question at a time, Jesus christ,” Kimberly laughed, fucking laughed. What Trini said wasn’t even funny, the fuck?

“Also I’ve been at Angel Grove for over a year now, great talk.”

And that’s where it all began.

 

First it was the small things. Trini would see her in the hallways, of course she wouldn’t greet the girl or even so much as look at her. Ever since that time in Bio class though, Kimberly made it her goal to greet Trini every time her eyes landed on the girl. Trini was bothered at first. With the attention of the cheerleader directed on her, others couldn’t help but redirect their own attention to Trini, and Trini hated attention the most.

But as the time goes by, she found herself slowly getting used to it, the student body too. They stopped looking at Trini every time she was greeted by Kimberly, because to them she was another one of Kimberly’s friends, no big deal, she had tons. But she wasn’t a friend, or anything like that, they barely even shared a decent conversation, so why was Kimberly still acting all friendly with her. What does she want?

It was a good thing Zack was always there to distract her even for a tiny bit from the cheerleader. He was great at it. All he needs to do is show up, open his mouth, and boom. The obnoxiousness of his words was enough to make Trini forget, even if it wasn’t completely permanent, she’ll take it.

“So I heard _The_ Kimberly Hart has her eyes on you,”Zack wiggles his brows at her as they took their seat at their usual lunch table. So much for distracting her.

Trini groaned and palmed her face so hard she wished it would knock her out and send her to the void so she could just disappear. “I know.” Zack must’ve found Trini’s misery hilarious since he bursted out laughing the moments the words left Trini’s mouth.

“Laugh again and you’ll be laughing at your broken nose,” Trini warned with a glare. Though she doesn’t mean it, she knows that Zack knows she was only playing, that’s how she shows affection after all. But it stopped Zack’s laughter, not completely though.

“She must be up to get me or something, I mean she keeps smiling at me and… stuff” The memory wasn’t as bad as Trini thought it would be. Actually, now that she thinks about it, Kimberly’s smile was the purest thing in the world, for some reason.

“Hey Guys! What are ya’ll talking about?,” Billy comes up to their lunch table with a tray of what seems to be his lunch. He smiles brightly and takes the seat next to Zack. Trini quickly revokes her last statement and gives the title ‘purest smile in the world’ to dearest Billy Cranston.

“Kimberly Hart had set her eyes on our little yellow over here,” he smirks as he drank his mountain dew. He loves calling Trini that, something about wearing at least two yellow something on her body a day? Trini doesn’t really care.

“Oh really? Well that’s great! Trini is the kindest person around here, It’s no wonder Kimberly likes her, if you’d ask me I’d say I like Trini too, She’s kind—“

“woah there B,” Trini interjected before he goes into a ramble again, “He said ‘ _set eyes_ ’ not ' _like_ ', plus you’ve called me kind twice now. I appreciate the compliment but I’m not entirely thrilled about this.”

“Come on Trini, you and me both—“

“You and I,” Billy corrected, but before Zack could continue his sentence, a loud clustered laughter erupted at the cafeteria’s entrance. The three whipped their heads to see the commotion, turns out it was just the football team and to Trini’s chagrin, the cheerleading team.

“They need to learn how to laugh,” Zack commented at one of the jock’s— Trini forgot his name— abnormal laugh, his face set into a disgusted look. Right behind said jock was the person Trini had been stressing about the whole day, Kimberly Hart.

“Holy Shit she’s here, Zack hide me,”Trini panicked, and at her panic, Billy panicked too. “What? Who’s here? Why do you need to hide? Trini? Trini, who is it?”

Zack laughed, but he proceeded to sit next to Trini, on the side where the group of jocks and cheerleaders were. He was big enough to cover Trini’s whole figure, and just for extra safety measures, he wrapped his arm around Trini’s shoulder. Trini doesn’t care, she knows Zack isn’t the type to smell like fresh air in the mornings but he does and it surprised her the first she smelled it.

“Hey Trini, I think Hart’s looking around for you,” Zack says, pulling her tighter against him and angling his body so that she would be occluded from Kim’s sights.

“What? Why would she?” Zack rolls his eyes.

“Because she wants to see you! Stop being a chicken and just greet her back, damn it”

“I don’t want to!”

“Grow a pair will you?”

“Why don’t _you_ do it?”

“Zack stop pressuring Trini,” Zack whips her head at Billy and gasped a ‘what’, acting all offended as Trini high fives Billy. “Thanks B.”

“Never mind, she just sat down and started talking to her friends. You had a chance and you missed it, great going Trini.” Zack says, taking a bite of his apple. “Who she talking to?,” for the sake of curiosity, Trini asked.

“Jason Scott, and she’s smiling. I think he’s making a move on her,” Trini escapes from Zack’s arm to take a look. She doesn’t know what it was that spiralled in her gut the moment she saw them, but she knows it’s something bad.

“Do you think they’re together or something?” She asks, maybe to hide the disappointed look she had on her face.

“Kimberly and Jason? I don’t think so,” Billy says with a shake of his head. “He told me he likes someone outside the group.” The news came entirely new to them, not the fact that Jason wasn’t attracted to Kim, but the fact that Billy had spoken with Jason before.

“Wait Billy, you’ve talked with Jason before?” Zack asks and Trini nods in agreement with him. “Yeah, he and I are pretty close. He’s my chemistry partner, he’s cool. He gives me chocolate every now and then.” Wow, and here Trini thought Billy only had friends in the two of them, guess not.

“Well it’s great that you have someone outside me and Zack, always great to have someone. Are you sure you can trust him though?”

“Of course!” He looks at Jason’s direction and the two followed his gaze. To their surprise Jason Scott looks at him with a smile and waves, to which Billy waves back. “See? he’s pretty cool.” At this little interaction, Kimberly looks to see who her best friend was waving at. When her eyes met Billy’s, it landed on Trini next. The smile that appeared on her face was blinding.

“Fuck, she saw me.” Panicky Trini is back at it again, and Zack was laughing at her. “Chill Crazy Girl, Your knight in shining armour shall keep you protected,” he says with a wicked grin.

He stands up from his chair and carries Trini up bridal style. She slaps his arm and yells at him to put her down. He ignored Trini’s shouts and proceeded to walk her away from the table, his arm wrapped securely around her neck. “Keep up B!” Billy runs to them as Zack laughs like a maniac.

Trini meets Kim’s eyes on their way out the cafeteria and she swears she saw her smile falter. Well Trini didn’t expect that at all. Kimberly’s gaze suddenly found the floor as if to stop herself from looking. She looked… disappointed? Hurt? Trini wasn’t sure. But whatever it was, it made emotions spiral into madness deep in her gut. Emotions that she thought she would never again have, and especially not for Kimberly Hart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys didn't wait too long for this one

Kim’s dangerous levels doesn’t end where Trini thinks it would, No. Because the girl manages to surprise her every time she does something unexpected, thus slowly convincing Trini that this girl was capable of many things. Many _many_ things, and she doesn’t like to contemplate on what.

Like, for an example, that one time Kimberly waited for her after class next to Trini’s locker. How she found out where Trini’s locker was, she doesn’t know, but Kim’s nervous face as she waited was enough for Trini to forget about it. Despite not really talking on a regular basis, Kim goes ahead and does that and Trini is confused.

And it wasn’t a one time thing too, Kim kept waiting for her on her locker for three consecutive days, for no real reason. Trini doesn’t really mind, as long as she eventually stops. Because she does not appreciate the stares she gets when Kimberly straightens up and smiles at the sight of her. The judging eyes are sometimes too much to bear, and she would love to tell the other girl this but it might hurt her if she said she should stop.

Wait. Back track on that for a minute. Did Trini Gomez just care about Kimberly Hart? What the fuck? NO. Not in a million years. Over her dead and rotting body. NOPE. Who cares if Kimberly gets hurt? Trini’s going to tell her to go away, right now, no matter what.

 

* * * * * *

 

“Remind me again why you are hiding behind me?” Zack sighs as they approach Trini’s locker with the pace of a turtle. She was totally planning on telling Kimberly off until the moment came and suddenly she was weak on her knees and needed Zack as a backup plan.

“Shut up and tell me if she’s there,” Trini says lowly. Zack lets out a sigh again. He looked up, specifically at Trini’s locker, and true to story, there Kimberly was, waiting for Trini and typing away at her phone.

“She’s there. Why does she keep bugging you? I’m starting to get a little concerned. Want me to chase her away?,” The last part was meant to be a joke, but by the furrowed brows on Zack’s forehead, Trini assumed it wasn’t.

“Don’t be stupid, I can handle her myself. I just need you there in case it gets a little dirty.”

“With you? everything always gets dirty.”

“Keep walking Taylor.”

 

 

They approached the locker a little sooner than what Trini would like, and it doesn’t take Kim long to notice Zack.

“Hey, Kimberly,” he greeted with a nod, a blank look on his face. Trini could tell by the tone of his voice that he was trying to intimidate Kim, when she told him not to do it not too long ago.

“Hi Zack,” she greeted with a smile, slightly disappointed it wasn’t Trini that she first sees.

Trini opted to appear not a second later after that, but Zack had other plans. He put his arm behind his back and kept Trini right where she was.

“So, what are you doing next to my dear Trini’s locker?,” Kim’s expression changed from ‘nice to meet you’ to ‘back off” in less than a split second that it surprised Trini how quick that was.

“Waiting for her, why do you care? You her boyfriend or something?” and there was the Kim that everyone knew, the feisty head cheerleader, playing a defence between her and Zack’s little game.

“Because she’s important to me, and I’m concerned with the people she acquaints herself with—“ and that was the last straw, Trini could not afford Zack saying one more word so she pushes his arm and appears right next to him.

“You’re not my mom and definitely not my boyfriend,” she says sternly to Zack, “and you,” she says, now looking at Kim, her expression softer compared to a second ago. “You keep waiting for me after class, do you want something or…?”

“I do want something.” Trini raises a brow and she folds her arms defensively below her chest. Kimberly straightens up, her shoulders tense and she looked a little… nervous? Her eyes went to the floor for a split second before looking back at Trini’s brown eyes and she opened her mouth to answer. “You.”

Trini’s heart skipped a beat, and her eyes were threatening to pop out of their socket at how wide it had gotten. Zack choked on his own spit and Kimberly was surprised by her own words.

“I want to be friends with you,” she blurted out, “Get to know you more, and—and stuff.” Kimberly was stuttering. Trini was intrigued beyond anything because as far as she’s aware, Kimberly Hart never stutters, and yet here she was, stuttering like an idiot.

“O-of course only with your permission, I mean uhh, if you don’t like me that’s,” she swallows and looks away, “that’s okay, that’s f-fine. Just say—say so.” Trini smirks, was she on the verge of crying? because _holy shit_ , even Zack becomes slightly alarmed.

“Sure.” Zack was surprised with Trini’s answer, and believe me Trini was too but before she realised what she was saying, she already said it. That one word was enough to make Kimberly gather her bearings, and she smiled. “Okay.”

“Wait, Trini, I thought—“

“Don’t listen to him, he loves to annoy me,” Trini glares at Zack, giving him this ‘fuck the plan and don’t tell her anything’ look that Zack immediately understands.

“Will do.”

 

* * * * * *

 

Kimberly Hart has a boyfriend, of-fucking-course. Why not, right? She’s hot, smart, rich, why wouldn’t she have a boyfriend? And it just had to be Ty Fleming, a jock. Because a cheerleader should have a jock for a boyfriend, right? That was the norm, wasn’t it?

And of course Kim would always be with him, Trini doesn’t really know why she hadn’t noticed him before, but now that she was a little more involved into Kimberly’s life, she sees everything. She sees Kim sitting on Ty’s lap during lunch. She sees her under Ty’s huge arms as they walk through the hallway.

Trini even wonders how Kim’s got time to even make friends with her, or whatever she was making with Trini. What with all of her old friends and her boyfriend, doesn’t she already have her hands full?

“So, Krispy Kreme again?” Kim asks as soon as the bell rings and dismisses them. She had already kept her things while Trini was just starting to shove stuff back inside her bag.

She and Kim started hanging out after class in Krispy Kreme, sometimes discussing school, topics in Bio class, or just things in general. Mostly it was just Kim that was talking and Trini would listen and comment every now and then.

Believe it or not, Trini actually found herself enjoying the time she spent hanging out with Kim. It was great to have someone to relate to when it comes to girl things since she rarely has girl friends. Well, she rarely has friends in general.

“Kim!,” A deep and loud voice yelled from the door. Both whipped their heads at the source of it, and Trini growled at the sight of Ty Fleming hanging by the door, basically blocking the way with how he was standing.

“Your boyfriend calls, maybe another time,” Trini refuses flatly, bitterness lacing her voice.

Kim looks at Trini then back at Ty then back at Trini again. Maybe she was making a very important decision. Boyfriend or some outsider? Love of my life or some fly on the wall? Trini doesn’t care, she just pulled the strap of her bag to one of her shoulder and walked forward.

“What? hey, no, he can wait. Let’s go.” Kim grabbed Trini’s wrist and gently pulled her back, completely ignoring Ty’s shouts from the door.

“Dude, your boyfriend needs attention, go,” Trini deadpans but Kim’s grip on her wrist never slackened.

“Stop calling Ty my boyfriend. “ Kim sighs.

“What? He is, isn’t he?”

“Well yeah, but—“

“Your boyfriend, Go spend more time with him.” Trini gently tugs her hand away from Kim and turned around.

She eyed the doorway, looking at Ty and feeling something vile churning in her stomach. Jealousy? is that it? Impossible. Kim was too good for Ty, he doesn’t deserve her. And Trini doesn’t care. She really doesn’t.

She took a step and she felt a hand grab at her own, pulling her back to face whoever it was.

Kim.

“Stay. I’ll tell him to go home. Please?” The look on Kim’s face was dangerous. Kim was dangerous. Her expression was soft, and her voice tender, almost pleading but not quite there. The grip on her hand holding tight, never letting go, and her lips. God, her lips looked so soft. Those chocolate brown eyes of hers was a sea Trini could drown in lest she decides to swim in it.

This territory is dangerous.

She could die.

“Please Trini? It’s Friday, and I wont see you for another two days. Please?”

Why? How? Why is she making Trini’s insides a ridiculous mess, and how was she doing it so effortlessly? Why does she want to spend more time with her than her own boyfriend? How can she just turn a blind eye on Ty like that? He’s a jerk, Trini knows that, but he’s still Kim’s boyfriend, right?

She can’t.

Trini knows this line she’s about to cross, and she can’t.

She just— She can’t do this.

“Kim,” Trini says softly, too soft to be considered okay, “He’s your boyfriend,” She says, her hand tightening around Kim’s own hand and slackening right after. “be with him.”

“I see him all the time, I barely even get to see you. The only time I get to spend with you is after class. Come on.”

“There’s always next time, right? Plus he looks like he’s gonna cry if you don’t go to him any second now.” Trini’s attempt at easing the atmosphere worked nicely. Kim was smiling now, but her gripped tightened even more. Instead of urging Kim to go with Ty, it did the opposite, nice work Trini.

“but I want to be with you.” Trini’s heart skipped a beat. It seems to love doing that now that she’s grown closer with Kim. Her heart is a bastard.

Maybe Kim doesn’t notice it, or maybe she did it unconsciously, but their faces was now closer than before, and Trini’s heart were doing laps around it’s cage at this little interaction.

“Please, don’t make me go with him. You know I do whatever you tell me to. Tell me to stay, do it Trini, please? ”

It took every ounce of self control that Trini had not to tell her to just forget about him. It took every ounce of courage she never thought she had in her to say: “You’re _his_ girlfriend and he’s _your_ boyfriend. You should be with him, not me. Go.”

Yes, that was how things were supposed to be. Kim should be with Ty, not with Trini. That’s how this is supposed to be. Kim shouldn’t even be looking at Trini’s direction, let alone asking her to stay by her side. What Trini said was true, and she believes it.

That doesn’t mean her heart doesn’t break a little when Kim let’s go and slowly makes her way to Ty. That doesn’t mean jealousy doesn’t erupt in her chest when Ty wraps his arm around Kim’s shoulder.

This is how things should be.

This is how things should be.

This is how things should be.

Trini walked home telling herself the same thing over and over again like a mantra. Hoping that if she says it enough, she’ll actually believe it.

The next morning news hit her in the face, brought to her by Zack.

Kimberly Hart broke up with Ty Fleming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I'm sorry you guys thought chapter 2 was the end, I have no idea how this whole ao3 thing work. Anyways, just clearing things up, there will be more chapters to expect, and here's one of 'em.

Trini enters the school and immediately the first thing that greets her were the whispers and the gossips. The whole school heard of the latest Hart and Fleming break up, news does travel fast in a small town like Angel Grove.

 

And she was just as shaken as them, probably even more. She doesn’t know if she should feel relieved or sad. Maybe both? or neither? She doesn’t know, okay? The reason why they broke up wasn’t clear, all they know is that it was Kimberly who decided to cut ties. So everyone was gossiping why.

 

“Damn, they’re like bees.” Zack appears behind Trini not too long after she reached her locker with Billy not too far. “They should really mind their own business,” Trini sneers. More whispers erupted the next second and Trini swore her eyes could get stuck at the back of her head at how hard she just rolled her eyes.

 

Breakups are normal with teenagers, and it’s not like they were involved in the relationship, get over it. “I wonder how Kim’s feeling right now, she must be devastated,” Billy says. Trini have thought of it the moment the news reached her. How Kim would feel right now, and she asked herself questions. Why did she do it? what led her into doing it, and the infamous, what now?

 

“The crowd will learn to live with it, this’ll be old news comes Friday and everyone will just forget it,” Billy reassures them and Trini really hopes so.

 

 

  * * * * * *

 

She hasn’t seen Kimberly at all in the morning. It wasn’t like she was actually looking for the girl, no. It’s just that she was so used to having Kimberly in her peripheral vision that the lack of her bothers her. And it looks like the students have noticed her absence too.

 

She had heard tons of ridiculous gossips. She even took note of a few favourites, not because they were plausible, but because they were hilarious. One of them being Ty having a small dick that caused Kim to break up with him, or the one where Ty is too much of an unseasoned white boy-which was the leading theory at the moment

 

All in all the gossips were interesting, but not as much as it was annoying. Every now and again everyone brings it up, and she swears she’s gonna freaking lose it if she hears Ty’s name again—

 

“Look! It’s Ty Flemming!” _way to go, universe._

 

Trini turns around to sigh at Ty’s face. He doesn’t look bothered by the whispers and gossips, and even if he was then he was damn good at hiding it. Next to him was the usual group, Amanda Clarke, The rest of the cheerleading team, the jocks, but no sign of Kimberly Hart.

 

“Well look who decides to bless us with his presence,”One of the jocks cheered beside Trini, running towards Ty and giving him a bro hug. “Break up must be bad if you skipped morning school,” he says with a grin. Ty didn’t respond to him, only smiled and walked away, the rest of his group not a meter away from his tail.

 

_Where the hell could Kimberly be?_

 

Trini contemplated if she should ask where she is though text, or nah. There’s nothing wrong with being concerned with a friend, right?

 

 

 

**Trini <3: hey, u okay?**

 

**Kim hart: yup, why?**

 

**Trini <3: didn’t see you. Where r u?**

 

**Kim hart: Is Trini Gomez worried about little ‘ol me? Well I’ll be darned.**

 

**Trini <3: Just answer the damn question**

 

**Kim hart: rooftop.**

 

_Holy fucking shit. She’s— She’s not going to. Fuck._

 

After she received the message, she ran up the stairs as fast as her little legs would take her. She bumped against strangers and didn’t even bother apologising for it. She was on the first floor to the second floor in a flash. the second floor to the third in a matter of seconds, and then third floor to the rooftop so fast it’ll put flash into shame.

 

She literally fucking bursts through the metal door and scours the entire place for Kimberly, when she sees her leaning against the railing with a lollipop in her mouth, she begins marching.

 

“Wow Trini, you got here fast— woah!” Trini yanks her away from the railing by the collar and pushes her against the door.

 

“Don’t fucking scare me like that ever again. Promise me.” The glare she gave Kimberly wasn’t entirely a glare, it was mixed with fear, relief, anger, and everything that she had been feeling for the past few days compressed in one dagger of a look. 

 

“I was only taking a breather, damn.” Kimberly raises her hands up in defence, the lollipop still in her mouth. Trini couldn’t help but look at how her lips wrapped around the delicious candy and wished it would wrap around her neck instead—woah let’s stop that thought right there.

 

“You almost gave me a heart attack Hart.”

 

“Pun intended?”

 

“I fucking hate you.” Trini sighs and her legs failed their only job, which was to hold her up, and she came crashing down on the ground. “What you thought I was gonna jump?”

 

“You are a teenager and you just had a breakup and you were hanging out here on the rooftop, what else was I suppose to think!?” Trini was surprised by how her voice had gone octaves higher. Did she really care that much?

 

“It was a breakup, breakups are normal,” Kim stated.

 

Trini found herself releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and then catching it immediately after. She forgot she just literally ran three floors up without a pause, and yeah sure she was used to exercise, not this though. Of course she’d catch her breath.

 

But something at the back of her mind tells her that’s not the reason.

 

“Were you scared?” Kim’s voice was soft and low, barely above a whisper. Trini looked up at her and noticed a glint of…hope? glazing her eyes. “What?”

 

“Were you scared you were going to lose me?” 

 

_Yes._ Trini’s immediate answer was yes, but she hesitated in saying it. Just the thought of it— just thinking about Kim jumping off a building because some dumb boy broke her heart makes her stomach drop into the depths of hell. Her hands shook and she sighed. “Yes, Yes I was.”

 

“Hmm,” Kim hummed a response.

 

Things were silent for a few minutes, but the air was heavy. Like the both of them wanted to say something but are too afraid to utter a word. 

 

It was Kim who decided to break first.

 

“You’re curious, aren’t you?” she says, leaning against the cement wall as she flashed Trini a brief look. Trini sighs and closes her eyes, “Of course I am. Everybody is. But I wont force you to tell me something you don’t want to say. You can tell me now, or next week, or never. I’m fine with that.”

 

_So caring,_ Kimberly thinks. She had never met someone who put other’s feelings before their own curiosity, it’s almost surprising how _new_ it was. It was refreshing. Calming. Comforting. How this person— this uncharted sea she decided to tackle was something she never knew she had been looking for.

 

“It wasn’t the breakup that hit me hardest.”

 

Instantly, Trini’s eyes opened and she looked up to a Kimberly who seemed to be lost in the clouds she proudly stared at, the lollipop in her mouth now thrown casually away and down the building. “Kim you don’t have to—“

 

“I want to,” Kim says quickly as she looks back down at Trini, “Let me unpack all of this or I might explode.”

 

Trini nodded an okay, a cue for Kim to continue her story.

 

“Ty wasn’t bad, for a boyfriend I mean. He gave me enough attention, he made sure to make me his number one priority, always. But there’s something about him that just doesn’t go well with me. The breakup wasn’t as devastating as I thought it would be. I’m fine without him, but,” Kim’s voice cracked, and along with it was Trini’s heart.

 

“He cheated on me, with my best friend, Amanda, and even though I didn’t really like him that much, It still kinda struck me how _painful_ it was that he and Amanda could do that to me. Maybe it wasn’t the breakup that hurt, but Amanda she…she was my best friend for the longest time I just— I just thought she…that she…”

 

Trini was up on her feet in a matter of seconds. Her hands were on Kim’s arm, holding her sternly. She knows that Kim must feel a hundred times worse, but she hates the way her stomach just couldn’t handle Kim crying like this. Crying like she had lost everything. Crying like it was the only thing she knew how to do after everything.

 

“Hey…,”Trini cooed.

 

“The funny thing is, I deserve this,” Kim wiped the tear that fell down her cheek,”After what I did to Amanda, after I sent her nudes to Ty with the caption ‘is this the girl you want to bring home to your parents?’, I deserve—I deserve all of this. I’m such a worthless—“

 

“Woah no, Kim.” Kim’s face was turned to the side, ashamed of her own skin at what she had done, afraid of the reaction Trini would have, afraid of the look Trini would give her.

 

“Look at me.” Kim closed her eyes shut, her hands fisting the hem of her own shirt. 

 

“Kim, Look at me,” Trini begged, her hands now warmly cupping Kim’s wet cheeks, an attempt to ground her.

 

Finally, Kim turned her head, doubtful eyes searching for something negative in Trini’s own. She found nothing. Only concern, worry, and a fuckton of sorries. The amount of _care_ in Trini’s eyes was overwhelming, it was just _too_ much, Kim’s legs felt like they were stepping on nonexistent pavement.

 

“You did a horrible thing, Yes. But you don’t deserve this, _all_ of this. Nobody deserves this. You did a bad thing, but that doesn’t make you a bad person. You feel guilt, you feel remorse for what you’ve done and that is enough. You’re not worthless, please understand that. You’re not—God, Kim don’t ever think that. _Please_. You are _not_ worthless.”

 

Trini’s words were soft and warm. It was a blanket around Kim’s cold and freezing heart, forcing it to beat again. Her look was gentle, and her touch electric. There was something about Trini that just calms the storm riling up inside her, something about those eyes that grounds her, something about her look that makes her want to let it all out and have a hot cup of cocoa afterwards.

 

It’s not the comforting words that brings her back down to earth, it’s Trini. Sweet, beautiful, and _caring_ Trini. It’s the fact that its _Trini_ thats holding her right now, and not someone else that calms her down.

 

“ _You_ _are_ _worth_ _everything_.” Trini says, her voice barely above a whisper, and for the first time in a long while, Kim believes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's a few racist words in this chapter

After Kim’s fall from the social ladder, Trini, Zack, and Billy gladly took her under their wing. It was mostly Kim who started hanging out with them because of Trini, and the boys just kinda learned to like her. After school hangouts were now a thing, and it’s not always all four of them.

 

“So you’re telling me you _can’t_ catch these with your mouth?” Zack gasps, shocked, the balls of cereal slowly slip pinging through his fingers and to the carpeted floor of Billy’s basement.

 

That was his way of challenging Kimberly to one his stupid lame ass competitions that he always loses. Trini doesn’t even understand why he keeps challenging Kim to it only to cry of defeat right after.

 

“Do I smell a challenge, Taylor? Cause I can catch a _lot_ of things with my mouth,” Kim smirks devilishly, propping her chin up on her palm as she looks at Trini. Zack huffs in annoyance, he knows he’s not gonna have a chance of winning this one again.

 

“Why do you have to be good at literally _everything_? It’s starting to get annoying!” he whines. The group started to burst into uncontrollable laughter and Kim’s heart was flooded with warmth. She had forgotten what this feels like. How long ago was it?

 

“Trini, comfort me!” Zack pretend-cries, his huge hands covering the entirety of his face and leaning against Trini for a hug, to which Trini gave him with a chuckle. “Cry baby,” She teases but hugs him anyway. 

 

Zack smirks.

 

He peeked through his fingers and looked at Kim, or specifically, the frown on Kim’s face. He was aware of the attraction that Kim has for his best friend, have known it from the very beginning. And receiving affection from Trini like this, even though a rare occasion, was a win for Zack if he could make Kim jealous.

 

“Give me a kiss,” he says, closing his eyes and puckering his lips while slowly leaning towards Trini’s face. “Zack—“ Trini didn’t even have enough time to reject his request before Zack’s face was suddenly hit by a pillow. _Hard._

 

“What the fuck Kim?” he winces as he caressed his nose. 

 

“Move.” Kim pushed him off the couch and occupied the now empty space beside Trini.

 

Trini was just as amused as Zack was with how Kimberly reacted to all of that. She wasn’t really sure why the little show of possessiveness and jealousy made her heart race a little faster but Kimberly was all over her space in a mater of seconds that she forgot the whole thing, along with how to breathe.

 

“Billy, you’re turn to pick a movie,” Kim says, handing him the remote.

 

“What? But it’s my turn!” Zack complains from the floor, his face contorting into all sorts of weird looks before settling into a submissive one after Kim shot him a glare. “Go ahead Billy,” finally, he submits.

 

Kim settles closer against Trini, her head spinning at the sudden flood of emotion that coursed through her being the moment she caught a sniff of Trini’s perfume. _Fuck._

 

“Kim? you alright? you look a little red,” Trini’s voice from her left ear didn’t ease the sudden ache in her lower region. Shit. She really needs to learn how to keep it in her pants. “Yeah, I’m,” Kim coughs, “I’m fine.”

 

_Weird,_ Trini thinks. 

 

After the whole breakup fiasco, Trini have noticed a few drastic changes in Kimberly’s behaviour. Or maybe she had only noticed now because she had never paid more attention to Kimberly than now. 

 

The little touches? intoxicating. The simplest brush of their fingers are enough to make Trini generate enough electricity in her body to power a whole city for life. The way Kim treats her changed too. She was more attached to Trini than anyone in the group,and not to mention the double meaning behind Kim’s words. They are all making Trini catch the breath she didn’t even realise she had lost.

 

And that’s not all of it. Trini was sure Kim’s gonna kill her someday and she’d fucking _love_ it. Since when did she become so smitten?

 

 

* * * * * *

 

 

With Kimberly hanging out with what the school named to be the ‘outcast group’ , Trini has been getting a lot of attention lately. Some were bad, some were good, but most of them were bad.

 

She gets threats from people up on the social ladder, she gets friend requests on facebook from people she doesn’t recognise. All in all it was one huge rollercoaster of confusion and emotion, one she enjoyed and hated at the same time.

 

But if there was on thing that caught her off guard by all of this, its the fact that the cheerleaders had now set their eyes on _her._ Why did that possibility pass over her head? If you know the answer, please let Trini know.

 

Amanda Clarke, Kimberly’s ex best friend, and now head cheerleader of Angel Grove High, was her main oppressor. 

 

“I didn’t know trash could walk,” Amanda sneers as she took a sip of her hot Starbucks coffee with a shot of privilege. Trini just ignored her and went straight to her locker, opening the lock and taking whatever it is that she needed so she could leave.

 

“Hey Gomez, I see you’re not deported yet”

 

Rage boiled deep in her stomach, but she contained it. Fighting Amanda is not worth it, she’s not worth it. _Calm down Trini._

 

Laugher erupted beside her, and the louder it gets, the more furious she becomes. “Aww are you mad? Look at our little trash, she’s mad!” Amanda laughed and all her friends laughed with her. Honestly? if there weren’t any CCTV cameras around this part of the hallway she would have gladly slapped Amanda across her stupid face moments ago.

 

”If this is too much for you you could always go back to your country and—“ A loud bang shot through Trini’s ear, surprising her, Amanda, and her lackeys.

 

“Hi, Mandy,” Kim’s voice was sharp, and her look dangerous. The fist that punched the locker was slightly red from the impact, but Kim doesn’t seemed bothered by the pain.

 

“Hi, _Kimmy_ ,” Amanda replied with just as much hatred. “Oh how you’ve stooped so low, hanging out with her of all people, desperate much?” 

 

“What you mean as low as you?,” Cat fight. Of course, Cheerleaders would never resort to fights that includes violence, they are more deadly with words and wits. And no matter how much she denies it, Kimberly used to be a cheerleader just like Amanda.

 

“Kim stop,” Trini whispered behind her, but it fell on deaf ears. Kimberly was way too agitated to listen to reason right now, and Trini fears she might do something reckless again. 

 

“You’ve would’ve been better off alone than with her, you’re smart enough to know that. Look at her,” Amanda points her chin at Trini, “She’s a nobody. But I guess it’s not my business now is it? enjoy your new “ _friend”_ then Kimmy.”

 

Kim shot looks of daggers on Amanda, and as well as her lackeys. 

 

“Mess with her again and you will most likely regret it.”

 

“Wow, what a hero,” Amanda scoffs, “Wasn’t it only like a few weeks ago when you tripped people like her in the cafeteria and laugh at them?” Kim froze. Fear suddenly grabbed her heart like a lifeline. She turned her head back at Trini, face blank but eyes filled with worry.

 

She wanted to check if Trini heard that, if she did she wanted to make sure it wasn’t new news. She had turned a new leaf, she swears.

 

_After the whole nude pics thing, there’s just so much toxic Trini can handle,_ Kimberly fears. Just the thought of Trini hating her, avoiding her, ignoring her, It’s like stabbing her with an invisible knife over and over and over again until she begs for it to just let her die. 

 

She can’t handle that. 

 

She can handle losing her best friend.

 

But Trini? She can’t. She just can’t.

 

_Please don’t hate me, please don’t hate me, please don’t hate me._

 

She never met Trini’s eyes, because Trini was looking down, gripping the locker door so hard Kim was sure there were dents beneath those fingers. 

 

Of course Trini already knew about the things Kim had done before. That’s why she hated her in the first first place. that’s why she was so hesitant into stepping into her life in the first place. But she doesn’t care about it. _Not at all._

 

It was Amanda’s words that shook her into silence. It was _those_ words that came through to her like a slap on the face. She’s not for Kim. She’s _not_ supposed to be hanging out with her. And yeah she just wont let that kind of thing do her damage, she’s stronger than that, but it was _Kim._

 

It was _Kimberly Hart._

 

The fact that she had been telling herself the same _goddamn_ thing for practically their whole friendship and the fact that she just ignored her own guts, it hurt. To get your self esteem kick down with just a few words? _It hurt._ Both her confidence and her dignity had just been rendered _worthless, and it hurt._

 

“Come on Kimmy, after she finds out about _everything_ that you have done here, it’d only be moment before even She leaves you. and you’ll be alone.” With that, Amanda takes her leave.

 

Trini called herself a hypocrite right then and there. Why? because she had the audacity to tell Kim she wasn’t worthless when right now she was believing herself to be the exact same thing.

“Trini—.”

 

“Just go to class, Kim.” Trini leaves, her pace a little faster than normal.

 

 

* * * * * * *

 

 

Their usual after class hang outs didn’t happen. Billy has to go home early, same with Zack so he could take care of his mom since he said she was having more bad days than good.

 

So that leaves Trini and Kim right? Wrong. Because Trini didn’t have plans, but she planned on pretending to not have plans so the original plan could be cancelled.

 

Kim wasn’t so thrilled when she found out.

 

“Wait Trini, what exactly are your plans?” Trini tried her best to push through Kim’s body as she repeatedly gets in the way, but to no avail, it just didn’t happen. “You don’t need to know.”

 

“If this is just a way to run away from me then I’m not having it,” Kim huffs. She folded her arms sternly in front of her and said, “I’m not moving till you tell me what’s wrong.” Trini rolls her eyes.

 

“Have fun sleeping in the middle of the school hallway standing then cause I’m out. Peace.” Trini side stepped Kim and she hears the girl groan.

 

“Just talk to me, please. We were fine yesterday, weren’t we? did I do something wrong? tell me.”

 

Trini doesn’t know how many times she needs to tell her that it wasn’t something she needs to fuss about, but it just doesn’t seem to be enough of an explanation to Kim. 

 

Kim wants a detailed answer. Trini doesn’t even know if she had an answer, let alone a detailed one. She doesn’t really know why she’s acting like this. Was it because of what Amanda said? Well, yeah. But she’s not just gonna say that knowing it’s gonna break her facade of being this strong independent girl that values self respect.

 

Maybe what Amanda said made sense. Maybe Amanda was right. Maybe Kim shouldn’t even be talking to her, maybe she shouldn’t even be anywhere near her. Trini was no famous star in this school, she wasn’t any varsity player, she was a nobody. And maybe all of that wasn’t a maybe. maybe all of that was a fact. The fucking _truth_ Trini chose to ignore.

 

And maybe Trini just wants to be with herself for a little while and think about this. 

 

“Trini?” Kim’s voice was gentle, interrogating, somehow pleading. And Trini was afraid that if she turned around and look into those brown eyes of hers, she’d just confess everything right then and there.

 

“Bye, Kim.” 

 

Trini’s legs—despite being short—took her out of school faster than she initially thought. Her heart beating out of her chest and head pounding rigorously without pause.

 

She should’ve never done this in the first place. The blame was all on her. She knew right from the very beginning that Kim was dangerous; That she could kill her in a moments notice, and yet here she was, still gravitating towards her like an idiot.

 

Why? because she has feelings for her. _Huge_ ones. Feelings that she thought she would never encounter in this lifetime. But then Kim just forced her way into Trini’s life and there goes all her logic jumping through the window.

 

Kim was the ocean during a storm, reckless and merciless. Trini doesn’t even know why she decided to sail through it. Maybe it’s because deep inside her she’s curious. She’s curious about what the ocean would look like after the storm, curious about the sunset that kisses it’s horizon, or the birds that flew above it. 

 

She wasn’t just curious about it. She wanted to _see_ it. 

 

But look where she is now, out of her boat, drowning. 

 

She was dying.

 

“I can’t do this anymore.”


	5. Chapter 5

The cold breeze of the night was sharp against Trini’s skin.

 

It wasn’t exactly her plan to climb the mines and hang out at the cliff when she exited school premises. Especially not at this time of the night when wolves are probably howling.

 

Can you really blame her though? Sometimes the only way to escape everything is to climb a restricted mining area and do yoga poses at the highest cliff possible. 

 

Her phone rang and vibrated against the pocket of her jeans. Her parents would be worried sick about her right now, but whatever. They are part of the reason why she is so stressed so Trini thinks its only fair that she ignores them just this once.

 

Trini settles to sit down the edge of the cliff, her feet dangling at the end. She breathes in, closes her eyes, let’s her lungs fill with oxygen, then she slowly but surely lets it out.

 

The phone rings again.

 

“Quite persistent are you?” She says, her voice calm, still ignoring the buzz of the device. It’ll stop eventually and stop it did.

 

Then it begins ringing again and Trini feels her patience slowly drain out her body in huge amounts. She groans. “Who the fuck—“

 

She snatched the phone from the ground and glared at the callers ID.

 

“Kim?”

 

_Nope_ , there is no way she is going to answer that. Not in a million years.

 

She looks at the ringing phone again, this time though her eyes were focused on the time the top of the screen.

 

“Holy Shit, it’s 9 already!? Wasn’t it only like 6 a few minutes ago? What the fuck kind of sorcery—,” Trini stands up from the ledge and dusted her pants from debris. She grabbed her bag and ever so skilfully climbed back down from the hill.

 

 

  * * * * * * *



 

 

The lights inside her house were all turned off. It looks like her parents hadn’t noticed her absence at all, _that’s honestly fine._ So she had no choice but to climb the window to her room and somehow shake it open, no problem, done that countless times before.

 

Only problem was when she got there, the window was already open. 

 

“Come on answer your fucking phone.” She hears a voice so familiar coming from inside and a few seconds later Trini’s phone rings from her back pocket. Next thing she knows she’s staring at the eyes of the person who just climbed in her room in the middle of the night.

 

“Kim what the fuck?”

 

“What the fuck yourself, where have you been? why aren’t you answering your phone, you clearly had it.” Kim hides her own phone back on her pocket and folds her arm below her chest.

 

How did Kim even know where Trini lived? More importantly, how did she know which window to climb? How the fuck did she even manage to get the window open?

 

Trini stepped inside her room and closed the window with a loud click. “What are you doing here? go home.,”She waves at Kim like she’s some scary animal on the streets. Trini climbs on top of her bed and just collapsed, face buried on her pillow. 

 

“I’m not leaving till you tell me whats bugging you, honestly if it’s because—“

 

“You didn’t do anything,” Trini answers, her voice muffled by the pillow but the words clear enough for Kim to understand.

 

“What?”

 

“I said you didn’t do anything, now that you got your answer you can leave.”

 

“What the fuck? That actually didn’t answer anything. Why are you acting like this?” Kim’s brow was furrowed but Trini knew she wasn’t mad, a little frustrated, yes, but not mad. She recognised that look. It’s a look of worry. Kim always seems to wear it a lot. 

 

‘ _Because I’m confused!’_ Trini wanted to shout, God knows how much she just wanted to spill everything, but she was already drowning in all this. The last thing she wants is tie a rock to her feet and let it drag her down to the depths of the sea.

 

“Kim, I’m tired. Can’t this wait?”

 

“You had the chance to explain everything earlier, so spill it now.”

 

“Why do you even care so much?” Trini sits up from the bed and leans against the headboard, her legs folded in front of her and her fingers playing with each other. “Why would you go so far as to climb up the window to my room?”

 

“You wanna know why?” Kim asks, the question almost sounding like a challenge because yes, yes Trini _does_ want to know, but she doesn’t know if she’s ready for it.

 

“You wanna know why I keep coming to you?”

 

_Why?_ Kim doesn’t need a nod to continue, the curiosity in Trini’s eyes were enough.

 

“Because ever since I saw you in the hallways, earphones in and walking to class I couldn’t for the life of me get you out my mind,” Kim confessed.

 

_What?_

 

“It took me months to gather up the courage to finally talk to you and even _that_ was a goddamn mess. You’re the face that I want to see everyday, the voice I want to hear all the time, the body I want to touch, Jesus, I even choose you over my boyfriend!— well, ex boyfriend.”

 

Trini’s brow raised and her chest tightened, her body tense from anticipation. She knows what Kim’s about to say, but she’s still hesitant to believe it. She feels… happy? relieved? scared but excited at the same time?Feelings were never her forte.

 

“Point is,” Kim inhaled, and Trini found herself holding her breath, “I’ve liked you, for quite some time now. Even back then when Ty and I were still together. I always find myself comparing him to you, how you wont be as aggressive and demanding as him, how you would be gentle and patient and— God, Trini aren’t you gonna say something?”

 

Trini was at a loss for words, wait no, actually, she had tons of things she wanted to say, things she wanted to ask, problem is, she just can’t seem to say them. 

 

When it looks like Trini wasn’t going to speak anytime soon, Kim sighed. “I’m sorry If I trespassed your room, I’m sorry if I seem to keep bothering you, I’m sorry I’m insanely worried about you, and I’m sorry I am irrevocably and ridiculously in love with you. Forgive me.”

 

_Damnit Trini fucking say something!_

 

“Kim, I— you like me?”

 

“Yes,” Kim nodded.

 

“But why?”

 

“Real question is, why not?”

 

“Right uhh, why not?— wait.” Kimberly chuckles heartily.

 

“You’re clearly in shock,” Kimberly says softly as she sat down on the bed next to Trini. “Well no one really climbed my window and confessed to me before, so…” Kimberly laughs again.

 

“I’m the first then?”

 

“Uh yeah.”

 

The space between the two were slowly reducing the more Kimberly leaned in, her eyes locked on Trini’s lips. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Trini smiles, “Why not?”

 

And God was that kiss _magical._ It was everything that Trini thought she never needed, it sent electric shocks throughout her entire body; Warmth flooded her being and she felt herself leaning in towards the kiss, deepening it.

 

Kim’s lips were soft and gentle, as if she were testing the depths of the water. When Trini kissed back with just as much fervour as Kim, it was the only sign Kim needed to go further. 

 

It only took them a few minutes of getting used to the sensation before they started wanting more and the kiss became even more heated, aggressive. Kim kissed her like her life depended on it because it probably does, her arms wrapped around Trini’s neck, pulling her closer against her. 

 

The kiss was short, it was their first one after all. The first taste, the first step, and the two of them were already high up in the clouds.

 

“Now,” Kim says, the first one to break the silence, “Tell me what’s bothering you or I’m going to kiss it out of you.”

 

 

  * * * * * * *



 

 

Trini couldn’t believe herself when she actually feels _excited_ to go to school the next day. If she hadn’t known any better she would’ve assumed she was sick in the head or something. 

 

Usually she’d haul herself off of bed and drag herself to the bathroom for a shower and make sarcastic comments throughout the whole thing. Today however, it didn’t take her much convincing to get up and start dressing. 

 

Even breakfast taste better than usual, _funny._ She made less sarcastic comments, made _more_ compliments — like seriously what the hell is happening to her, is she possessed or something? Help. Even her brothers noticed the good vibe that she was in.

 

“Trini, are you alright?” Mateo asks, earning the looks of Trini, Carlos and their parents. After a short pause, Trini answered, “Uh yeah, why?”

 

“You just complimented Dad on his tie and that’s your third scrambled egg, what’s gotten into you?”

 

Trini scoffs, offended, “What am I not allowed to be in a good mood?” Carlos gasps.

 

“Didn’t even know you _can_ be in a good mood!” Trini rolls her eyes but smiles at her brother’s sarcasm. They really do come after her more than their parents, mostly because it was always Trini that’s taking care of them.

 

“Don’t ruin her good mood Carlos,” Mateo chided.

 

“I’m done, I’m gonna go brush my teeth and leave right after.” The brothers watched silently as Trini retreated back upstairs and to the bathroom.

 

After a few seconds, Carlos spoke.“You think she’s dating someone or something?”

 

“Dunno.”

 

 

 

  * * * * * * *



 

 

 

The walk to school seemed shorter than normal, even though she left the house the same time as always. The music she listened to seemed better today than yesterday even though she had been listening to it for months. Even the air seems fresher than normal, _what the fuck?_

 

She reaches the car park in a flash and immediately she sees a familiar looking truck and a familiar face stepping out of it. 

 

Jason smiles at her, his blue eyes glinting and blonde hair still slightly wet. “Morning Trini,” pearly whites flashed with pride.

 

“Wait, you know who I am?”

 

“Oh sure, Kim talks about you all the time.” At the mention of her name Trini’s heart does a huge backflip and skips beats. She’s pretty sure her heart really plans on killing her someday. 

 

He slings his bag on his shoulder and tucks his hand inside his pocket, giving Trini another smile before saying: “Wanna walk to the building together?” It was a good thing Trini was in a good mood or else she wouldn’t even look at him.

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

 

 

To say whispers erupted when Trini and Jason walks in the building side by side was an understatement. By the volume of their voice Trini wouldn’t even call it whispering, it wasn’t even normal talking either.

 

“Sorry about this,” Jason apologises, Scratching his head with a sheepish smile. It was adorable, no wonder almost all of the girls in school fawns over him. Too bad Trini’s gay though.

 

“Not your fault really. You don’t control the crowd.”

 

Jason looks around, giving Trini a clear shot of his sharp jawline. _Too bad she’s gay._

 

“Looks like my friends aren’t here yet, want me to walk you to your locker?” There seemed to be no ill intentions behind his words. Plus he looked like he genuinely wanted to walk her to her locker, so why not right? “Sure.”

 

Zack waits patiently for Trini by her locker, Billy right next to him. When they caught sight of Trini though and the jock that walks right beside her, Billy’s smile was blinding, and Zack’s glare was death inducing.

 

“Morning Billy,” Jason greets with a wave and a smile. Trini noticed he loves doing that, you know, _smiling._

 

“Good morning Jason!,” Billy greets a little too enthusiastically, “Why are you walking with Trini to school? You guys never done that before. I don’t think I ever seen you guys interacting with each other. Wait are you guys dating? Why don’t I know about this?”

 

“What is this about Jason dating Trini?” 

 

The four whips their head to the side and sees Kim sipping from her a cup of coffee, holding hot chocolate on the other, her eyes a dangerous concoction of a glare and ‘ _explain_ ’ look. 

 

“Jason and Trini walked to school together, a little couple-y don’t you think?” Zack smirks, trying to make a rise out of Kim.

 

“Yeah that does sound couple-y,” Kim smiles, “How about we do that Trini?”

 

All eyes look at Trini, some questioning, some just plainly confused.

 

“Uh yeah sure.” Kim hums contently and nods. The guys just watched. 

 

“Also I didn’t know how you like your coffee so I just bought you hot chocolate,” Kim adds, handing Trini the cup of hot cocoa. “That’s great then cause I don’t drink coffee.”

 

“Good to know.”

 

Trini takes a sip of her chocolate while Kim squeezes herself between Trini and Jason, her arm ever so subtly snaking around Trini’s waist. A blush forms on Trini’s cheeks and she pretends it’s from the steam that rises from her hot cup of chocolate.

 

“Uhhh,” Zack says dumbly, “Am I the only one that feels this strange atmosphere cause if not then can someone please explain.” The two other boys nods in agreement and Kim chuckles heartily, the sound reverberating in Trini’s chest and recorded as one of the most heavenly sound ever in her mind.

 

“You ready to go to class?” Kim asks, ignoring Zack completely.

 

“Yeah, lets go.” Trini nods and the two of them walk away from the small group and to the direction of Trini’s first class.

 

“See ya later losers.”

__


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Goodness I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy since school just started and I hate everyone already. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy this new chapter. Let me know what you think.

“I hope this doesn’t become a habit.”

  
  
“What?”

 

“You coming in through my window in the middle of the night.”

 

Kim rolls her eyes and steps off the window sill. Her skin was a little sweaty from running but at the same time shivering from the intense cold of the night. Nevertheless, Trini welcomes her with a smile and per usual, a sarcastic remark. 

 

“If you want me to stop then maybe you should lock your window,” Kim says back, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

 

“Oh please,” Trini scoffs, “We both know _that_ won’t stop you.”

 

“True.”

 

Trini turns around and faces Kim.“Are you just gonna stand there?” Kim smiles and slowly approaches Trini on the chair that she was sitting on and the desk she was doing her homework on. 

 

She relished that look that Trini gave her. Those exploring brown eyes same as the ones she dream of every night, only in different circumstances. Let’s just say the dreams are for people 18 and above.

 

Once she was only inches away from Trini, she leans over and steals a glance at the papers sitting above her desk. “Homework?” She asks once she saw mathematic equations and a fuckton of numbers that could last her a lifetime.

 

“Unlike you, I don’t climb people’s window at night. So yes, I do my daily homework.” Kim loves it when Trini gets sassy, it gives off this ‘bad girl’ vibe and everyone believes it. The only people who knows the _real_ Trini are a handful of three people, Kim included.

 

She doesn’t really know why she loved the fact that there is something about Trini that only _she_ knows, and that is the Trini that is caring, sweet, compassionate, and just so _Trini._ God, It’s _intoxicating._

 

_“_ I love these by the way,” Kim reaches for the glasses sitting on top of Trini’s nose, pulling it down slightly so she could see those eyes she loved so much clearer. “Didn’t know you wear glasses,” Her voice was low, a little husky, and Trini noticed. Her response to that little comment was the shifting on her seat slightly. 

 

“I don’t wear them in school, but yeah.”

 

“I love it.”

 

“You already said that.” Kim slowly leans down, her face closing the distance between Trini’s, eyes never leaving Trini’s and mind just filled with Trini. Trini. Trini. Trini. Just Trini, _always_ Trini.

 

“Well maybe I wanna say it again.”

 

Kim’s eyes closes on it’s own and she claims Trini’s lips for the hundred time this week. She never gets tired of how her lips feel against her own, like every kiss is different and every kiss was special. She remember each and every one, how it happened and where it happened.

 

Her hand finds themselves on Trini’s hair, her fingers tangling on dark locks, while Trini’s arms sits comfortable on the back of her neck. _Fuck,_ she could smell Trini’s body wash, and Trini’s shampoo, and images of Trini in a shower pops into her mind and— _Holy Shit._

 

“ _Trin_ —,” as if Trini realises her panic, she says, “Sit on my lap.”

 

Those four words were the last straw as Kim straddles Trini on her chair, her centre against Trini’s abdomen, and _just_ in time before her legs completely loses it’s function and turns jelly. 

 

Trini’s hands move from Kimberly’s neck onto her hips, helping balance the two on that chair. Oh God she hopes that chair’s strong enough to handle them. 

 

Kimberly bites down softly at Trini’s bottom lip and the girl groans against her mouth, sending a shock of heat straight down her crotch. Trini gets the signal and she opens her mouth. As soon as it opens, Kim deftly slips her tongue in and the moan that comes out of her was _inhumane_.

 

Trini taste _so good._ She can’t believe how much her head is spinning right now, no kiss had ever made her feel like she’s in cloud 9, no matter how cliché that sounds. But, then again, she had never liked anyone as much as she likes Trini. But _still,_ this is something else.

 

Kim swears if she keeps going she might not be able to stop herself and she’s aware of how she has little to no self control whatsoever. She’s not sure if Trini’s ready to do that kind of thing with her yet. She doesn’t really mind waiting, but she doesn’t want Trini saying yes just because Kim wants it.

 

Luckily for her, it was Trini who first breaks. “Kim, I want to keep going but I have homework.” 

 

Of course, even if Kim opted to stop soon, she wasn’t planning on _this_ soon. I told you, she has no self control whatsoever. “5 more minutes?”

 

“Kim.” Kimberly pouts, “3 minutes?”

 

“Kimberly.” 

 

Kim wanted to laugh, because Trini doesn’t sound like she wanted for Kim to stop. It was more of a whine than anything, and she wonders if it has something to do with how she was slightly grinding down on her.

 

“1 minute?” 

 

Trini stares at her and that was all the answer that she needed.

 

“Alright fine, but I get to be big spoon this time.” She leans back in again to give Trini a short and chaste peck on the lips before she got off completely and instead sits on the edge of the bed.

 

“You really don’t plan on going home, do you?”

 

“Nope,” Kim sing songs, popping the p at the end for effect because she’s extra that way. “Plus I like sleeping with you.” Trini noticed the double meaning in that but chooses to ignore it.

 

“Just give me a few more minutes to finish this then we could go to sleep,” Trini says, turning back to finish her homework. She picks up her mechanical pencil then continues scribbling numbers and equations onto the paper.

 

“No cuddling?”

 

“We can cuddle while we sleep. God, you’re so needy sometimes.”

 

“You love it.”

 

“I _know.”_

 

* * * * * * *

 

The group has these mom tendencies where they just take in lost and abandoned random people and take care of them.Take Kimberly for an example. They took her in and formed a family-like bond with her, not really common in the groups she used to hang out with. And now they have Jason.

 

His fall from grace wasn’t _as_ dramatic as Kimberly’s. His was just a prank gone wrong resulting in a broken leg, a visit to the police station, house arrest, detention every Saturdays, and getting kicked out of the football team. Bummer.

 

A lot of people blamed him for the loss of Angel Grove High’s football team, which was ridiculous in Trini’s opinion. Even his so called “friends” left him and started ignoring him the moment he returned to school. Like their time together was expendable and irrelevant.

 

Jason always said he knew the only reason they hang out with him was that it’s because he had a title. That was usually the only reason, and he wished it wasn’t. But now that he had lost his crown, he wasn’t worth a single damn to them anymore.For some reason though, he was deemed worthy of the whispers and judgemental eyes.

 

People are fucked up. They all know that.

 

 

 

“Trini, Mr. What’s his name over there kept staring at you,” Zack whispers from beside her, his mouth half filled with waffles. Her first reaction was, _who?,_ then Zack eyed the red t shirt wearing boy two tables over and her brows raised.

 

_Now why would_ he _be staring at her?_ She wonders.

 

“Who?” Jason asks immediately his brows furrowed. 

 

Out of all people in the group, it was Trini he got close with first. That was excluding Kimberly since the two were already best friend before high school so she doesn’t count. 

 

It was almost surprising how dad-like he was, always protective, always concerned. Especially to the youngest ones in the group: Billy and Trini.

 

“What, Kyle? Do you know him Trini?” Jason asks again, going full dad on her. 

 

Her eyes met with Kyle and he flashes her a smile then a wink right after. She almost gagged in disgust. “No?”

“He clearly knows _you_ then because what the fuck?” Zack noticed, he takes one last bite of his waffle before chugging greedily on his bottle of water. “Just ignore him guys.”

 

“I’m gonna talk to him.” Trini perks up at Jason’s sudden boom of voice.

 

“What? No, Jason, stay put.”

 

“I’m coming with you dude,” Zack follows next and Trini literally had to pull him back by his collar just to keep him from doing something reckless. “I said no. Ignore the dude, don’t make a scene— Jason sit back down I swear to God” With a huff of defeat, Jason sits back down and continues eating.

 

Lunch had just started, Zack and Jason were on the table first, Trini was the next to arrive. Kim and Billy are still nowhere in sight. _Where even are they?_

 

“Yo Yellow, he won’t stop.” Trini follows Zack’s glare and true to his words, there Kyle sits, his smile stretched to his ear and his eyes glued to Trini. _What a creep._

 

“I’m gonna do something about it, that asshole keeps looking at you like he’s already eating you up—“

 

“Jason, you still have knee braces on, sit your ass back down. Also, that was disgusting, never say that again.” Trini swears to God she’s like the mother in this family. Even though Jason was the Dad, and he excels at the overprotective aspect of being a dad, Discipline was Trini’s job. Mothers are in charge of disciplining both her children and their father. Children like Kim, Billy, and Zack— _especially_ Zack. 

 

 

“Does he have the hots for you or something? Cause there are other ways of letting a girl know you like her instead of being a creep,” Zack says flatly, but Trini recognised the agitation in his voice. He was like the big brother of the family, always the first to dive into the fight, always the first to protect his siblings if necessary. 

 

“I know him, being a creep is just the first step. Next he’s gonna come over and ask for your number, then next thing you know he’ll be after you every minute of the day. Guys like him thinks it’s the best way to pick up girls,” Jason stated.

 

“Loser.”

 

“What are ya’ll talking about?” Billy and Kim approaches the table with smiles on their faces and lunch trays on their hands. Billy sat next to Jason while Kim takes the empty seat on Trini’s left side.

 

“Jason looks like he wants to punch something, what happened?” Kim asks and Zack gladly answers. 

 

“Kyle Ford wont stop looking at our hot little yellow here, been doing it since we sat down.” 

 

Kim chews her apple and steals a glance at Kyle and— yep, knew it, he’s still staring, damn it. “Why?”

 

“I honestly don’t know. I don’t even know him.”

 

Kim stands and Trini was quick to hold her back by the hand. “Sit down, it’s fine. Let him. It’s not like he’ll get anything by doing that anyways, he’ll stop eventually.”

 

“Well he better cause if not then I’ll personally make sure he does.”

 

“Trini control your daughter Jesus,” Jason inhales.

 

“You do it, You’re daddy aren’t you?” Jason’s face suddenly turns pink and Trini realises the words that came out of her mouth wasn’t as innocent as she thought and—holy shit there are children in here.

 

“Uh Trini?”

 

“I’m not daddy, don’t call me that.”

 

“Don’t call you what? _Daddy_?”

 

“Trini!”

 

“What!?” Zack eyes his side and Trini looks. “He just won’t stop.” Her eyes drops out of their sockets as she watched Kim walk over to his table with a bottle of water on her hand.

 

_Holy Shit._

 

“Told you to control her.”

 

She was on her feet in a matter of seconds, taking long and big strides, towards Kim, but her legs just aren’t _letting_ her. _Damn these short legs._

 

“Hi Kyle,” Kim greets with a smile.

 

Trini reaches Kim fast enough to stop her from pouring that water above his head and make it as if she was only holding her arm. “ _Kim_.”

 

“Oh hey Kim.” Trini rolls her eyes at Kyle’s advances. Checking Kim out and biting his lips were _unnecessary,_ but then his eyes met Trini’s and an even bigger smile appeared on his face.

 

“Hi beautiful, how are you today?” Trini’s going to pretend he didn’t just look at her boobs a few seconds too long. She rolls her eyes, “I’m fine. Kim, let’s go.”

 

“No, I have a bone to pick with this guy.” Kyle raises his brows and scoffs at Kim, not intimidated at all.

 

Kim’s cheerleader kinda vibe came out full force, her look sharp and deadly. “Have I ever done anything to deserve this kind of treatment, huh Kim?” he asks, his tone feigning innocence. 

 

“Oh I have a whole list of ‘em, want me to recite it and tell everyone how much of a fuck boy you are?”

 

“Oh like you haven’t fucked just as much dudes, you’re no better.”

 

“At least I’m better at it. The girls you fucked always had to make themselves come afterwards cause _you_ can’t do it.” Everyone at Kyle’s table gasps and oohed at the harsh burn. Now _that_ seems to shake Kyle a bit.

 

“Trini do you know—“ Kyle turns to look at Trini but was cut off immediately by Kim.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare talk to her or I swear I’ll cut off whatever’s left of your pathetic dick,” she seethed through gritted teeth, now closer than ever to him.

 

“Kim Let’s just go.”

 

“Oh No, Don’t leave yet. You know, you could use a man by your side,” Kyle winks, completely ignoring the flames coming out of Kim’s ears and Trini almost gags again. “Yeah, no thanks buddy.”

 

“No I’m serious, I could just be the perfect man for you,” The bastard checks Trini out again and she hears the bottle crack from how tight Kim was holding it. 

 

“I said no dude, stop—Kim, come on let’s leave.” She pulls Kim back but the girl didn’t budge.

 

“Aw come on Trini, stop plying hard to get, you know you want some of this.”

 

“I’m gonna strangle him,” Kim mutters through gritted teeth. “Not worth it, let’s go.”

 

“Just say yes, and maybe we could meet up later, take you out on a date, or if you want we can skip all that and we can—“ Trini pulls Kim back and stands between her and Kyle before she could inflict any damage on that poor boy’s ego and face. “Nice chatting with ya, but I’ll have to reject that offer. Bye.” Trini literally pushes Kim away from the table and back to their seats.

 

“Kim Chill,” she whispers on her ear. Hopefully it was enough to calm her down.

 

“I was about to bitch slap him.”

 

“I know, that’s why I pulled you away at the last second.”

 

“Jason,” Kim says sternly, and Jason looks at her with the same anger flaring in his eyes.

 

“We’re gonna trash someone’s house tonight, Zack you’re in too.”

 

_Oh here we go._


	7. Chapter 7

“Do we really have to do this? He didn’t really do any damage.”

 

Trini crossed her arms as she watched Kimberly climb through her window, _again,_ with a grey hoodie on and black skinny jeans.

 

Kimberly picked them all up in their houses and by pick up she meant kidnap. Jason had to go to Billy’s so he could bypass that device on his leg. Zack was free and he didn’t really have much to do so he was a breeze to get. Trini was the hardest to kidnap.

 

With the whole deal with her strict parents and nosy brothers, Trini was hard to kidnap. It was a good thing Trini didn’t to be kidnapped, she could sneak out of the house on her own. 

 

Problem was, Kim hadn’t convinced Trini enough to follow through the “trash Kyle’s house” thing.

 

Kimberly climbed up on her window, her car hiding behind the huge bushes near the house. Trini was against the whole ‘trash his house’ thing, but Kimberly was determined to convince her.

 

“All he really did was flirt, no harm done, right?”

 

“When you repeatedly said no? Yeah I’m not gonna let go of that,” Kim huffs and crosses her arms. “No one treats my girl with such disrespect.”

 

Trini likes it when Kim gets overprotective, like she’s somehow Trini’s dad. (In someways she is) Nothing really gets Kim’s nerves in a bundle more than people _flirting_ with _her_ girlfriend.

 

“Does it need to be his house though? Like that’s a lot of work. Let’s just call it a night and forget about it.”

 

“Trini, baby, listen to me. He’s a jerk, he deserves it.”

 

Trini almost loses her legs at that pet name, and at the same time she felt something come over her.

 

She backs Kim up against the window, the other girl confused. She leaned close into her ear and whispers, “Call me baby again and I might reconsider,” she says _so_ low, _so_ husky, her want just bleeding out through the words. 

 

Of course, Kim I-have-a-reputation-to-uphold Hart just had to act like it wasn’t affecting her when in reality her switch had just been turned on so fast she got whiplashed. 

 

This urged Trini to continue, which made it even harder for Kim to keep her hands to her side.

 

“What’s the problem princesa, cat got your tongue?”

And it’s the nickname, Kim _swears_ is that fucking nickname, because she’s suddenly sitting on the window sill, her legs nothing but a jell-o mess under her and Trini’s laughing. “What?”

 

“I’ll come with if it’s just his car,” Trini says walking away and sitting back down on his bed. With the dam that fucking opened between Kim’s thighs, she’s not even sure if she wants to go through with the plan anymore instead of just staying here with her girlfriend.

 

She’s tempted, really _really_ tempted to push Trini down the bed and just make out with her all evening.

 

Then she hears rocks being thrown near the window and she knows the guys are already tired waiting for their asses. 

 

“Alright then, just come. But I gotta inform the boys because they already brought a lot of toilet paper with them. Also let’s buy some plastic wraps.”

 

Trini nods and grabs the hoodie from her chair the puts it on. “But first,” Kim speaks and Trini looks up, confused.

 

“Come here.” She grabs Trini’s wrist and pulls her in for a kiss.

 

Her hands find themselves on Trini’s hips, the other softly cupping her cheek. 

 

“Zack STOP, _Zack!_ ,” Loud yelling roars from outside the window with a few little bits of arguing. The two breaks and laugh with their foreheads still against each other.

 

Trini laughs, thus breaking the kiss, but she didn’t separate herself from Kim. “We should go, They’re probably killing each other already.”

 

“I told them to be quiet, I _told_ them!”

 

 

* * * * * * *

 

“So, who wants to be first?”

 

The group didn’t end up buying _just_ plastic wraps. They bought extra rolls of toilet paper, a lot and I mean a _lot_ of eggs, and because Kim was being extra, glitters. 

 

You might be asking yourself: Why would Kimberly need glitter and what would she use it for? Well, you’ll see.

 

“Me, Billy hand me the eggs.” Jason steps up first, Billy by his side holding three plastic bags filled with carton of eggs. “Do his windshield first dude,” Zack advises with a wicked grin, the plastic wraps on his hand. 

 

Jason takes a hold of the first egg, analyses it, kisses it and takes his aim. He takes the first shot and the egg hits the middle, the shells flying off the side. Jason doesn’t know why, but he felt like some part of his anger shatters along with the egg. “Oh damn, _that_ feels good. Billy, come on, do it with me.”

 

“I appreciate your offer but, I don’t exactly like throwing eggs on people’s car. Or throwing eggs in general.” Jason groans and grabs two eggs from the carton, “Come on Billy, just one egg.”

 

“Don’t _egg_ him on, Jason,” Zack comments with a snicker and Trini steps on his foot. “Hey! Rude!”

 

“Your face is rude,” Trini bites back.

 

“That’s uncalled for.”

 

“Your face is uncalled for.”

“Kim! Trini’s bullying me!” 

 

Billy rejects Jason once again and he takes two eggs and throw them on the car at the same time. He filled the windshield with eggs, then the body, then the roof. He made sure there are no area left egg-free.

 

Next was Zack’s turn, but then Kim beat him first to the car, carrying the plastic bottle of glitter in her hand. “What are you gonna do with that?”

 

“Pour it inside the car’s air conditioning so that when he thought everything’s finished, he opens the air con and boom, glitters everywhere.”

 

“That’s so wild, I want in.”

 

Trini goes and follows Kim inside the car. Like seriously, who leaves their car unlocked? I mean sure, Angel Grove is a fairly quiet and peaceful town but still.

 

“This guy does _not_ deserve a car,” Kim comments under her breath, but unfortunately Trini heard it.

 

“Like _you_ deserve one,” Trini scoffs and Kim hesitates in giving her the glitter bottle. “Hey, that kinda hurts,” she says.

 

“Like your parent’s bank account after you crash your car _twice_?”

 

“I don’t need this kind of roasting from my girlfriend.”

 

“You picked me, the sassiest gay of all gays, get used to it.”

 

Kim rolled her eyes at her and proceeded to open the glitter bottle, “You go do the honour first,” she says with a smile.

 

She takes the bottle of glitter and analyses the colour. Of course Kim had to buy the gayest of all gay glitters, complete with stars and sparkly rainbow shit. She rolled her eyes. Kim’s not even gay, she’s bi. 

 

“So what do I do, do I just sprinkle it all inside?”

 

“Yeah, season the shit out of it.”

 

Trini raised her brows as if to say ‘ _okay then_ ’. She poured half of the glitter inside , some of it finding their way on the tips of her fingers. Next thing she knows, the glitters are all over her face. “Now it’s my turn,” Kim says with a wicked evil laugh as she literally dips her hand inside the bottle and sprinkles the glitter all over his dashboard as if it was salt.

 

“Kim what the fuck?”

 

“Should we slash his tires too?”

 

“What the—No, chill yeah?”

 

Kim shrugs and continues to throw glitters on his back seat, the stick shift and on the steering wheel. Trini peeks her head out of the window and whistles for Zack, “What is it Crazy Girl?”

 

“How many plastic wraps do you have?”

 

Zack looks down to count the rolls of plastic wraps on his hand, his lips muttering silent numbers. “5, or 6. or something.” Trini nods.

 

“Hey we’re done “seasoning the shit” out of this car, let’s get out,” Trini air quoted. “Just let me finish this.”

 

Because Trini was a curious being by nature, she looked over to see what “this” Kim was referring to, turns out to be a little message on his dashboard that Kim drew. It was a huge dick with Kyle’s full name right under it.

 

“Real mature Kim, can’t believe I have an 11 year old for a girlfriend.”

 

“Oh shut up, you love my drawings.”

 

“You just drew a dick, Kim. A _dick._ Explain how my gay ass would _love_ that.”

 

Ending it with a small heart by the end of the message, Kim smiled triumphantly at her work before nodding. “Alright, my work here is done, Zack, do your thang.”

 

“Never say _thang_ ever again.” 

 

The two exits the car with glitters on their clothes, hair, and skin that weren’t there before they came in. 

 

Zack smiles from the outside, the plastic wrap already stretched on his hands. “Billy lend me a hand would ya?”

 

“Sure Zack,” Billy agrees immediately.

 

“What, why do you go and help Zack but you never threw eggs with me?”

 

“Cause Billy loves me more.”

 

“That’s because I don’t like throwing eggs Jason, for the third and _last_ time.”

 

“ _And_ because Billy loves me more.”

 

Billy held the roll of plastic wrap while Zack circled the car repeatedly. He made sure to trap the eggs inside the wrap, and other things that Kyle would find unpleasant. He finished wrapping the bottom part of the car, then the roll ran out. “Reload Billy!”

 

 

Immediately, Billy grabs another roll from the plastic bag, detaches the sticky end from the body and throws it at Zack, whom catches it with impressive accuracy. “Nice one bud!”

 

Zack manages to use 5 rolls. and the whole car was wrapped completely in plastic. But not wrapped _enough,_ as Kim stated. So she took the last roll, copies Billy at detaching the sticky end, and wraps it herself.

 

“She’s so mad,” Jason snickers under his breath as he watches his childhood best friend go around a car with plastic wrap on her hands.

 

“Are you joking? She’s _furious,_ ” Trini chuckles with him.

 

Halfway through the last wrapping process, the lights on Kyle’s room lights up and his window was opened in seconds. “HEY! WHAT THE FUCK!”

 

Like the antelopes trapped in headlights that they are, they immediately ran away from the spot and into Kimberly’s car which was parked only a block away. Kim drops the roll, Jason drops the plastic of empty egg cartons, Trini throws her glitter bottle with glitters still remaining inside on the hood, and Zack bolts out into a full sprint.

 

They ran as if it was the cops that are after them and not a white teenage fuck boy who smells like ketchup on a daily and thinks girls like it. And because they were running for their lives, they laughed.

 

They laugh, like actually _laughed_ as they reached the car and Kimberly floors the gas. When was the last time they had ever truly felt like teenagers and not some depressed empty pieces of meat trying to get by in life with no direction at all?

 

_Too long,_ Trini answers herself. _It has been too long._

 

Zack looks back as Kimberly drives away, laughing hysterically at Kyle with nothing but boxers on grabbing at his hair in frustration as he cries in front of his car. “Dude’s naked!”

 

It seems that Zack’s laugh was contagious, because after he had died out of laughter, the others laughed their fucking asses off as well.

 

“Also I slashed his tires,” Billy confesses.

 

Silence. Then seconds later, they laugh again.

 

“BILLY!” The group laughs twice as intense now, with Zack doubling over as he clutched his stomach tightly. Jason has his hand on his chest and leans backwards whilst dying of laughter. Billy just shrugged.

 

“Bro that iS SICK!”

 

“What? No it’s not!” Jason laughs.

 

“No Billy, Zack meant it’s cool.”

 

“Oh” and they laugh hard again. 

 

About a few blocks away from Kyle’s house, they finally start to quiet down as they take in the views of dark streets and empty sidewalks. Which wasn’t much since it’s so dark outside.

 

“He deserves that for eye fucking Trini,” Zack says and Kimberly huffs.

 

“That’s what you get when you disrespect my girlfriend.”

 

Everybody instantly shuts up at Kimberly’s sudden confession, Trini included. Their eyes almost falling out of their sockets, and jaws hanging. Silence dominated the car for a few seconds before Jason bursts out screaming.

 

“She’s yoUR WHAT NOW!?”


End file.
